


There are some people you just choose

by Halo85



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo85/pseuds/Halo85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook attacks Regina and forces Emma to confront the fact that she chose Regina's happy ending over his. The real reason Hook' suddenly started to act like a villain and it had nothing to do with being the Dark One and everything to do with being jealous and wanting to hurt Emma the way he felt she hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are some people you just choose

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the whole Hook get's his memories back and suddenly becomes the world's biggest jerk just because Emma made him a Dark One doesn't sit right with me. So here is my little take on why Hook wants to hurt Emma so bad, because once he got his memories back he realized the only person Emma ever really loved was Regina. Quick little thing I just threw together, plan to make it longer and better some day.  
> All mistakes are mine and there are probably several because I am a terrible writer.

Hook appeared in a puff thick maroon smoke. Grabbing Regina by her arm pulling her into a tight embrace. His hook darted up to her throat and everyone could see the blood tricking down her blouse. Emma's eyes locked onto to Regina's. Regina was a powerful witch of that Emma had no doubt but with Killian's new dark powers she was no match for him.

“Tell me Swan, why is it you always chose her over me?” Killian pressed his hook deeper into the brunettes' neck. “Tell your parents, tell everyone. After everything I ever did for you. YOU STILL PICK HER!"

“I love you Killian, I am sorry I failed you.” Emma slowly approached Hook.

“You hurt me, now I am going hurt you. By taking away the thing you cherish most.”

“I cherish you the most.” Emma had tears in her eyes as she looked at the former Captain.

“Get back or I will end her now.” Emma stopped dead in her tracks. “Your selfish Swan. Was I not kind enough, was I not there when ever you needed me. I always put you first always and you repay me like this.”

“Let her go, you hate me remember. I am sorry I made you the Dark One. Regina has nothing to do with us. Everything I did, I did for you. For us..so we could be together.” Emma pleaded with the dark pirate and he only laughed. 

“She has everything to do with this and you know it. You think I am angry because you made me into a monster, into a villain. I always was Swan, but for you I would have changed.”

“Killian we can be together for ever now.”

“You think...I am so stupid.” He spit the words out. 

“I am pretty sure we all though you were stupid.” Regina quipped, Hook growled and smacked her hard on the side of her head with his hook then stabbed it deep in her collar bone. Regina cried out, in anguish. Emma hissed when she seen Regina hurt.

“Let her go,” Emma growled. She could feel the magic on her fingers any moment she was ready to explode. 

“I was blind before, but it all makes so much scene. I didn't really see it until I got my memories back. I didn't see the extent of your betray. I should have seen it the day you chose her happiness over mine. The moment you sacrificed yourself for this.” Hook held Regina up by her shoulder high in the air. Emma had enough. She used all the magic she had and slammed Hook into a wall. Then ran to Regina's side. Emma didn't care if the magic she used was light or dark all she cared about in that moment was healing Regina's injures.

“What is it that your idiot boyfriend is obsessing about.” Regina demanded as she rubbed her still sore head. Emma's magic had healed her injuries but she was still in a great deal of pain. 

“Tell em Swan, tell your family,” Hook mocked “Tell her how you really feel, or would you rather I do.” Emma let out a deep breath.  
“Regina, I am in love with you. I have been since the moment we met on my birthday. It was always you, it always has been always will be.” Regina's eyes widened at the declaration.  
"Emma..."  
To Continued maybe...


End file.
